User talk:Zajdalen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chrome Shelled Regios Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Naruki Gerni page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Hi. Thanks for contacting the other user; it's ok that he didn't answer. I have granted you bureaucrat and admin rights for the wiki. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 04:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey man, no problem for the template. I'm actually a dedicated editor on the Gundam wikia site, specifically 00 Gundam. I prefer to have the profiles done in a very specific way. It's also why i want a pics gallery of individual pics of the characters to reflect them the best. Please look at this page and see for yourself and tell me what you think: Allelujah Haptism. Currently I'm trying to explain the core psychology of the individual characters to explain better what they think and how they behave. I also want to show the differences between their original manga versions vs their anime versions. Nina and especially Felli have big differences in their stories. My only beef right now is that the profile boxes have bad pics of each character and their colors on the boxes are something else. Think you can fix that? Tell me what you think. Wasabi 02:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Need New Pics Hey man, think you can get better pics of the characters? I thought we can get better cuts of them with VLC Player snapshot feature. Thanks in advance. Wasabi 00:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Really? Huh, I thought it was from a forum or something for the snapshots. No offense to your work, but the pic's resolution seem a little low, you know, fuzzy. Are you using snapshots at the 480p range or the 720p range? I wanted to get the MKV videos as they have great resolution, but I only have the Taka subs and their subs are stuck on the mp4 files they have. So my snapshots have limitations. I also want to apologize in advance if I'm too demanding, it's just that I'm often short on time and my manners may become offensive. I'll try to get better pics in the future then, thanks. Wasabi 15:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC)